Our Happy Ending
by DeathIsAChallenge
Summary: Alright so this is gonna be a Higurashi Keiichi/Rena fic deal with it. This will take place right after KAI, right after. Also no characters missing. It will have violence and language and maybe a lemon. Also maybe a few crossover char. hope you like it
1. Wake Up Call

Alright this is my story ever, ever!!!! So at least be a little nice. Also this is rated M for language and other stuff. I have a few requests though. If you are gonna send in hate mail, don't do it anonymously. At least have a little backbone. If you like the story, GREAT! Review it if you do. If you see anything I can change to make it better than please tell me. This story will be after Kai, right after. It will also have Hanyuu in it, deal with it. On to the story!

Disclaimer- I do not own higurashi- When They Cry

Happy Ending

Chapter 1- Miracle

Keiichi POV

'Where am I' I thought as I started to wake up. Suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks. I snapped my eyes open and searched the room. 'Thank God it was just a bad dream.' My friends were there.

It had only been one day since they had stopped Ms. Takuno's plan to kill Rika. For our protection the police decided to keep us inside for a few days until things cooled down. They were now at the Sonozaki house being guarded.

I looked around again and smiled at the scene around me. Mion and Shion were both in the bed together. The bed was so small that they were almost on top of each other. It was kind of funny to look at. A few feet away from him were the little ones. Rika, Satako, and Hanyuu were sleeping together on a pallet that they had made on the floor. From here it looked like a sleeping mound of little girls. And Ren… wait where the hell is Rena! I started to panic and searched the room for her. Suddenly I felt something shift next to me. I looked to my right and saw Rena. 'That's right, she slept in my pallet with me. He smiled as he watched her get into a better sleeping position next to me. 'She looks so peaceful' I thought as I watched her. When she was done moving I saw that she had a small, but cute, smile on her face. 'I wonder what she's dreaming about' I thought as I watched her. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she stared at me. For some reason when I looked into her eyes I couldn't look away. "Keiichi-kun" she said muttered as she stared at me. We stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity.

But, that moment was short lived. Slowly a low growling brought me back to reality. I winced in my pain a hunger hit me hard. "Keiichi-kun" Rena gasped," are you alright? "Yeah I'm fine, just hungry," I replied. She nodded. Most of us had gone without dinner because we had passed out when we got here last night. "Let's go make some Breakfast, then," She offered. I look at her and smiled. "Sure"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After we got dressed we got dressed we walked out into the hall. "Good morning Rena, good morning Keiichi," said Kasai as we came out. "Good morning Kasai," I said as Rena walked into the Kitchen. "How did you sleep last night," he asked. "I fell asleep almost the second my head hit the pillow. How was guard duty last night," I asked. He smiled at me and answered, "Uneventful." I laughed as I walked into the kitchen.

As I walked into the kitchen the aroma of cooking found my nose. My stomach growled again very painfully. Ow. Rena was at the stove making a western style breakfast. Bacon, eggs, and pancakes were scattered across the pans. He watched in awe as she flipped and fried things like she was a master chef. It was simply amazing.

After a little more watching are started to feel real useless. 'I really need to help her do something" I thought. "Hey Rena is there any way I can help you with, you know, anything." I asked her. She turned around and smiled at me. She was about to say something when a voice came from behind me. "As if, you would probably kill us all, ah ha ha ha ha!" I turned around and saw Satako, who was doing her signature laugh, Rika, and Hanyuu in the doorway. "You could probably burn water," she continued. "Satako, that's mean!" Rika scolded. "Yeah!" agreed Hanyuu. "Why you litt-"I started until I was interrupted by Rena. "She has a point you know" Rena said to me. I pouted and turned around. "Isn't that a little harsh Rena?" I asked with a sad face. She suddenly started giggling, which surprised me. "What?" I asked really confused. She stopped giggling and put on one of her cute smiles. "Keiichi you look so cute when you pout. I am so taking you home!" she squealed. I sighed, typical Rena. I found a free chair at the table and sat down and waited for breakfast to be ready.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell is she" I groaned as my stomach went through another painful groan. "Oh come on your stomach can't hurt that bad" laughed Shion. "You have no idea" I shot back. "But you are right, she never sleeps this late. "Well she better wake up soon. I mean, come on, all the food is already on the table, it's so unfair" I whined. "We can't eat until Mion gets here, nipah!" said Rika. "I know" I said sulking.

This continued for a few more minutes until Shion got an idea. "I know" exclaimed Shion. "WHAT!" I and Satako yelled simultaneously. "Well" said Shion as she walked over to Satako and started whispering in her ear. "Who are we going to get to do it though" asked Satako. Shion smiled and continued whispering. After a few moments Satako got a big grin on her face. "So what do you think" asked Shion. Satako laughed and nodded. "So what did you think of" I asked. They both looked at me with huge grins. "You'll see" Crap.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Why me' I thought to myself. Why did they have to come up with one of the one ideas that could get me killed? I looked down at the item that was about to get me killed. In my hands was an ice cold cup of water. Those idiots said it would get her up in a second. But they also knew what would happen after it got poured on her, that's why I had to do.

I was at the door now wondering what I should. Life or Food. My stomach groaned again. I sighed, food.

Slowly I opened the door and entered the room. I tiptoed over to Mion's bed and gulped. I held the cup over her head so tight, my knuckles were turning white. I finally decided to do it. "This is for the food!" I screamed as I poured the water on her.

As the water was coming down, time seemed to go into slowmo. As I watched the water fall I knew these might be my last day on this earth. I almost jumped in surprise when her eyes shot open. "**SHIT!!!" **I screamed as I ran out of the room. "Get the fuck back here keiichi, **SO I CAN KILL YOU**!!" she screamed after me.

I ran into the kitchen to see everybody laughing. "I-pant-hate-pant-you-all" I gasped. They just laughed harder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ate my food almost in record time. We had Breakfast 5 min later after I had ran in. I was now hiding behind Rena in fear for my life. Mion had glared at me all through breakfast. I am so in for it.

Rika POV

I smiled as I stared at my friends. "Finally after so many years we can finally have our happy ending" I said to Hanyuu. "It is all because of our friends that this miracle happened" she replied. I just nodded. "And keiichi is the one who made this all happen"

END

I hope you liked it


	2. Boredom

Alright so chapter 2 is finally here for anybody who actually reads this. Apparently not many people have noticed this story. It might be because of my novice skills at writing or it's just that higurashi isn't that popular with the fics. But, please review the fucking fic. Good or bad they give me inspiration that people are at least reading it. I did not plan on posting this chapter so early. But something happened. I was browsing through some higurashi lemons, don't judge me, and I came across some girls page. After reading some of hers, I started to look through her fav. Stories and I saw mine. I was so happy someone actually read it that I started on chapter 2 early. My thanks go out to you MonkeyGirlNaNoDa. So, ON TO THE STORY!

Disclaimer- god damn I just said on to the story and they say I have to put in a disclaimer. WHAT THE FUCK, YOU BASTARDS! Fine, I'll put one in. But I will only do it for my readers. My 4 readers to be exact. I DO NOT own Higurashi. To bad though. It would probably be so much better if writers like me owned it. But we don't so no point in worrying about it now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Our Happy Ending

Chapter 2- Boredom

"God, it's so boring" I groaned as I slammed down on an extremely fancy couch. We had been playing a game of monopoly, club style, only ten minutes. During the game, that sneaky bastard Satako, had set a trap on my cup of tea. When I had reached for it, it launched itself upward, making all the contents spray over me and the game board. So they made me clean it up as a punishment game. Stupid punishment games.

"I your fault that we're so bored" chided Shion as she plopped down next to him.

"Care to explain" I growled at her as I slowly sat up.

"Well you are the one who spilt the tea" she said it a matter a fact tone.

"Bullshit" I snapped back "That little bitch Satako rigged my cup" The second I said that Shion smacked me across the head, hard. I ended up sprawled around on the floor looking up at Shion. "What was that for" I questioned.

"Don't go around calling people bitches" she scolded.

"Don't go around hitting people to the ground" I muttered under my breath. Just then Rena came over to me and held out a hand.

"Need some help" She said cheerfully with that innocent smile plastered across her face. That smile is so cute was the only thing that was going through my head as I looked up at her. I shook the thought off and grabbed her hand. After a few moments I hadn't taken back my hand. As I pulled it back I was sure a blush could be seen on my face. I looked at Rena and noticed that she was blushing too. Odd. I was about to give her my thanks when the door to the room was thrown open. In the doorway stood a grinning Mion. She stood there and scanned the room. Finally her eyes locked on me. While still locked on me she gave out an exaggerated laugh.

"Alright" she finally said "Its time for a nice old game of old geezer" She laughed again. I groaned again when she said. I am so in for. A few minutes later we all seated around their fancy coffee table, damn rich people have everything, and had started playing. At first I had been doing pretty good, but now I was losing, bad. Every turn I just lost more cards to Mion and Satako. It was now my turn and I was totally lost. There was no way I was going to get out of this one. But, to my luck, someone up there likes me. Noticing my trouble, Rena leaned over and whispered something in my ear. Feeling her warm breath sent shivers down my spine. Gah, why am I feeling this way around Rena! I whispered my thanks to Rena and swiped a card from Mion.

"I'm out" I said triumphantly as I slammed my cards down on the table. Mion gawked at me.

"B-but that's cheating" she stammered. I just laughed"

"Whatever it takes to win, right" I countered with a sly grin. For the next few moments Mion tried to think of a comeback but ultimately failed. Now it was Hanyuu's turn. She was obviously having trouble because she was making that "auu auu" sound. Rena once again whispered something in my ear and I once again had that damn feeling come over me. I shook it off and then looked at Hanyuu. "Hey Hanyuu" I said. She looked up at me and I whispered something in ear. She nodded and then stole yet another card from Mion. The expression on Mion's face was priceless. I burst out laughing. "Holyshit, you should have seen your face Mion, it was so firkin funny" I teased in between laughs. All she did was curse under breath. This made me laugh all the harder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now dinner time. The games loser this time was Mion. Serves her right for all the times she made me go through some extremely embarrassing penalty games she thought. Let's just say I have something extra special for her when we don't have to stay here anymore.

For dinner we just had some simple noodles. Throughout dinner Mion gave me and Rena death glares that were even greater than this morning's. Me and Rena chatted throughout supper oblivious to the stare, though. After dinner we were informed that we would be given our own rooms to stay in. Rika, Satako, and Hanyuu shared a room, of course. Shion and Mion shared the room that they stayed in last night. And me and Rena's rooms were right next to each other.

I yawned as I walked down the hall. Jeez, this was a really long day. I stepped carefully, wary of any of Satako's traps. It was only me lately that she decided to torture. Aren't I just the luckiest guy?

Finally I reached my room. Slowly I walked in a looked at the fancy futon. Rich Bastards. I changed into my pajamas and got in. Slowly I drifted into a sleeplike state where I kept remembering the past few days.

I must have been half asleep because I slowly heard the door to my room open. I kept my eyes closed and tried to fake sleep as I heard the footsteps come slowly towards me. But, what the intruder did surprise me. In a delicate manner, as if not to wake me up, someone lied down beside me. After the person was finally down they put their head on my chest and wrapped their arms around me. Chancing being caught I opened my eyes by a mere few centimeters to see who it was. I was met by a mat of silky crimson colored hair. Rena? As if she could hear my thoughts, she nuzzled even closer to me.

"Oh, Keiichi-kun" she murmured lovingly as she moved even closer to him to inhale his sent. All he could do was watch her with half open eyes. Why was she doing this? Then something she said made it hit home. "I love you Keiichi-kun" that's all she said, and it took all his being to not gasp in surprise. Rena, Rena had feelings for him! That was the only thing that he could think.

He hadn't known that she was moving until she started lifted her head off his chest. He quickly shut his eyes in fear of getting caught. After a moment he could fell her warm breath on his lips. It sent shivers all over his body. The smell was so sweet that it was intoxicating.

Before he knew what had happened, she had pressed her lips to his. He did not resist like he thought he would. No, he returned it ten fold. Rena's lips were the best things he had ever felt in his life. Their softness enveloped him in warmth. Their taste was of the angels. During all of this he had not dared open his eyes. The urge to see her beautiful face was to strong. I slowly opened mine and was met by her sparkling chocolate ones. A deep crimson blush appeared on her face and she pulled away and stood up.

"K-Ke-Keiichi, I um, well you see" that was all she said before she bolted from the room. I watched her go and hoped she would come back. She didn't. I sighed and brought a hand up to my lips. Was that all a dream. I licked my lips. No, I could still taste her on them. I had finally figured out how I felt about Rena. Slowly I started to make myself go to sleep.

"I think I like you Rena" was the last thing I muttered before I went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Cliffhanger! Or I think it's a cliffhanger. But it really doesn't matter now does it.

What will happen now between Rena and Keiichi? Well you probably already know. But what difficulties will the face. HA! Got you with that one didn't I. To the readers please review, its right there below this and only takes like a minute. Also thank you again MonkeyGirl for if you did not write lemons then this would not be here until next week.

That's all for today hope you enjoy it!


End file.
